


Здесь и сейчас

by maksut



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, PWP without Porn, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайки сжимает кулаки, стискивает зубы и испытывает острое желание хорошенько вмазать Кагами по роже. Они не дрались с тех пор, как впервые поцеловались после стритбольной игры один на один год назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь и сейчас

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> с разрешения автора. 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Текст был написан в рамках конкурса OTP Wars 2.0 для команды Power Forwards.  
> Фик вычитывала солнцеликая Акрум.

– Я не гей. И мы не встречаемся. Никакой пидорской херни, понял?  
– Угу. А за член меня временами держишь, чтобы доказать себе это, – кивает Кагами.  
Дайки пожимает плечами, нарезает пару кругов по комнате, зачем-то выглядывает из окна. Он спиной чувствует недоумение и обиду Кагами, его взгляд жжется между лопаток, как окурок, затушенный о кожу.  
Дайки хмурится: больше всего ему хочется уйти, хлопнув дверью, просто сбежать от неловкого разговора, как он делает это обычно.  
– Здесь тебе не Америка, – наконец, негромко отвечает Дайки, словно надеясь, что Кагами его не услышит.  
Но Кагами все слышит.  
– Верно, это не Америка: куда ни плюнь – показная вежливость, и сидения повсюду очень маленькие, вечно приходится ноги поджимать. Зато есть молочная фанта и пепси со вкусом огурца.  
Дайки против воли хмыкает, но потом вновь серьезнеет, поворачивается, прислоняется к выступу подоконника.  
– Я никогда не смотрел на мужиков, не хотел... ты понял.  
Кагами скрещивает руки на груди.  
– Но сейчас ты смотришь. Ты хочешь.  
Дайки сжимает кулаки, стискивает зубы и испытывает острое желание хорошенько вмазать Кагами по роже. Они не дрались с тех пор, как впервые поцеловались после стритбольной игры один на один год назад.   
Воспоминания свежи, словно это произошло только вчера: поздний вечер, скудное освещение единственного фонаря чуть в стороне; света было так мало, что мяч приходилось искать почти наощупь, а ориентироваться на площадке – по белым линиям разметки. Тогда они столкнулись под кольцом лбами, разбили друг другу носы и полетели на асфальт. А после – долго сидели на бордюре, плевались кровью, над чем-то смеялись, опьяненные адреналином недавней игры и острым запахом меди.  
Дайки тогда еще удивился: с Кагами оказалось неожиданно легко не только на площадке. Откуда ни возьмись, между ними возникло странное понимание с полуслова, будто они знают друг друга уже целую вечность и каждый день играют вот так, словно друзья.  
А потом фонарь мигнул и погас, все погрузилось в темноту, лишь где-то вдалеке светилась лента автострады, да фоновым шумом гудел поток машин.   
И стало не просто легко – стало невесомо, до онемения в кончиках пальцев, до ощущения, что ты спишь и все, что происходит – нереально.  
Дайки не помнит, кто первым потянулся вперед, но помнит кое-что другое: шероховатость чужих губ в корке запекшейся крови, теплый, влажный язык и осторожное касание жестких пальцев на щеке.  
Целоваться с Кагами тоже оказалось странно привычно, словно они делали это уже не раз. Как-то сама решилась проблема с носами, а рука потянулась к теплому, чуть влажному от пота затылку, огладила ямку, скользнула вдоль выступа позвонков на сильной шее.   
Так все и началось, закрутилось в вихре дней, случайных встреч, совместных игр в злой, безудержный стритбол один на один.  
Не отношения, не чувства, просто быстрые, злые поцелуи после игр, когда нет мыслей, но есть острый запах свежего пота, пустая голова, в которой отдается лишь звон мяча об асфальт, и желание дать волю тому, что кипит в клетке из ребер и мышц.  
– Кагами, мне всегда нравились бабы, – говорит Дайки твердо, будто пытается убедить в этом вовсе не собеседника – себя.   
– Я тоже никогда не встречался с парнями прежде.  
Дайки хмурится, это мимолетное, словно не всерьез, «встречался» вновь повисает в воздухе между ними.  
За прошедший год он почти сроднился с мыслью, что иногда, по вечерам, когда нет тренировок, можно сесть на автобус, а через полчаса быть на пороге квартиры Кагами. Тот будет растрепанным, в застиранных спортивных штанах, а на плите будет аппетитно шкварчать мясо, или овощи, или рыба. И можно будет целоваться на маленьком диванчике, пока не заболят губы, а потом ужинать, не глядя на красное от румянца лицо напротив, и бежать до остановки как сумасшедший, чтобы успеть на последний автобус.  
Вот только раз от раза поцелуи становились все настойчивее и злее, руки – увереннее, наглее. Иногда времени не оставалось даже на то, чтобы обчистить холодильник Кагами – они начинали обжиматься с порога, пинком закрывали дверь и буквально падали на диван, торопливо стягивая штаны, но никогда – футболки.   
А потом Дайки молча одевался, бросал на прощание короткое «бывай» и растворялся в ночных сумерках.  
Кагами никогда не просил его остаться, просто лежал на диване, заложив руки за голову, и смотрел. Тем самым своим жгучим взглядом, от которого становилось почти больно.  
Молчал и смотрел.  
А сегодня вот вдруг нарушил молчание, и хрупкое равновесие между ними оказалось разрушено.  
– Я ведь не хочу гулять с тобой за ручку по парку, не стану знакомить с родителями, – говорит он, глядя куда-то в сторону. – Никакой «пидорской херни». Но черт, то, что между нами происходит… долбанный целый год. Я успел выучить все твои привычки, я знаю, что сделать, чтобы ты кончил за минуту. Я даже смирился с тем, что ты мне нравишься. Очень нравишься.  
Дайки невольно закусывает губу, а Кагами все продолжает:  
– Но это как игра в одно кольцо. Иногда я думаю, что нет смысла продолжать.  
Кагами смотрит на него без злости, но как-то устало.  
Дайки понимает, что нужно ответить, нужно сказать хоть что-то, но язык словно прилип к небу, а в голове гулкая пустота. Поэтому он просто засовывает руки в карманы штанов, хмурится так, что начинает болеть лоб.  
Кагами первым нарушает затянувшееся молчание.  
– Уходи, Аомине. Просто уходи.  
Дайки идет в коридор, обувается, снимает с вешалки ветровку, пытается застегнуть, но молния, как назло, заедает.  
Кагами не провожает его, как делает это обычно.  
Дайки выходит из подъезда, прислоняется к стене дома и закрывает глаза.   
– Черт!  
Несколько раз бьет раскрытой ладонью по шершавой поверхности, ссаживая кожу до крови, и только после этого бредет в сторону остановки.  
Телефон молчит: ни СМС-ок, ни пропущенных звонков. Наверняка Кагами не придет на их субботнюю игру. От этой мысли внутри почему-то становится тоскливо и пусто.  
Телефон оживает, ладони мигом намокают, Дайки отвечает, даже не взглянув на экран.  
– Да!  
– Аомине-кун?  
– А, Тецу… Чего хотел?  
– Ты занят, да? Я могу перезвонить.  
– Нет, домой еду.  
– Просто хотел спросить насчет дня рождения Сацуки: ты же сможешь в воскресенье? Около двух?  
– Хорошо, тогда Сацуки еще напишет тебе место, она до сих пор выбирает между караоке-баром и кафе-мороженым, – в меланхоличном голосе Тецу звучит усталость, и Дайки хорошо понимает его: Сацуки отличается типичной женской нерешительностью и склонностью менять принятое решение по пять раз на дню.  
Тецу отключается.  
Дайки заталкивает телефон в сумку, засовывает руки в карманы. Холодно.  
Телефон снова звонит, Дайки вздрагивает, но на этот раз смотрит на экран: «Сацуки».  
– Я решила: кафе-мороженое! Тецу же так любит эти свои молочные коктейли, – доносится из трубки восторженный голос подруги. – К тому же, наше знакомство началось с мороженого, это так романтично!..  
Дайки отодвигает телефон от уха, морщится, сейчас у него совсем нет настроения выслушивать влюбленное щебетание Сацуки.   
– Да, здорово, мне пора.  
Подъезжает автобус, Дайки устраивается в самом хвосте и прислоняется гудящей головой к стеклу.  
Поднявшаяся было злость на Кагами за то, что он завел этот тупой разговор, стихает, зато появляется странное тоскливое чувство. Наверное, стоило что-то сказать, а не стоять столбом.  
Но Дайки не хочет ничего говорить, ведь сказать – все равно, что признать: между ними все серьезно.  
***  
В субботу Кагами не приходит, поэтому Дайки гоняет мяч по площадке в гордом одиночестве. Асфальт темный и скользкий от прошедшего ночью дождя, мяч холодный и влажный, ладонь быстро пачкается грязью, а кончики пальцев немеют от холода. Кругом – ни души, в такую погоду немного желающих поиграть в стритбол.  
Периодически Дайки останавливается под кольцом, лезет проверять телефон, но все тщетно. Кажется, Кагами действительно обиделся.  
Дайки хмурится, прячет телефон и с разбегу делает слэм-данк, повисая на кольце. Оно скрипит натужно, чуть прогибается вниз, но выдерживает.  
Дайки убеждает себя, что бесится из-за того, что Кагами забил на игру – гонять мяч одному совсем неинтересно. Ему не хочется думать, что виной всему его привязанность, ведь он привык быть свободным: ни от кого не зависеть, ни по кому не скучать…  
Домой Дайки уходит замерзшим и злым, долго отмокает под душем, пытается заниматься, но тесты сливаются перед глазами в смазанные столбцы иероглифов, клонит в сон.  
Захлопнув тетрадь, Дайки ложится на кровать, вытягивается в полный рост и натыкается взглядом на плакат с Хорикатой Май. Нежная и белокожая, она улыбается светло и чуть рассеянно, сидит вполоборота в крошечном купальнике. Когда-то он все руки стер себе, дроча на этот плакат, а сейчас… Наверное, он простыл.  
Дайки стягивает футболку, заворачивается в одеяло, будто в кокон, и закрывает глаза. Уже проваливаясь в дрему, он вспоминает, что оставил телефон в куртке на вешалке; вставать безумно лениво, но Дайки все же плетется в одних трусах в коридор, находит телефон и кладет его под подушку.  
Он спит весь вечер и всю ночь, просыпается поздним утром, с ломотой в теле и острым желанием отлить.  
Писать со стояком – тот еще акробатический этюд: обычно приходится упереться руками в стенку и привстать на цыпочки, чтобы получился нужный угол. Но сегодня Дайки чувствует себя больным и разбитым, поэтому без лишних движений садится на унитаз.  
Родители с утра пораньше уехали к родственникам, так что можно спокойно разгуливать по дому в одних трусах, рубиться в приставку и жевать хлопья, оставляя на диване клейкие крошки.   
В пятнадцать минут третьего звонит Сацуки:  
– Ты где?!  
Дайки хлопает себя по лбу и джойстик, зажатый в руке, чувствительно ударяет его между глаз.   
– Еду, в пробке застрял, – врет он.  
– Давай скорее, а то пришел Тайга и скоро все съест! – говорит Сацуки, и на заднем фоне раздаются смешки. Дайки отчетливо слышит голос Кагами.  
Сацуки кладет трубку.  
Дайки быстро одевается, хватает подарок, завернутый в нейтрального цвета бумагу, проверяет ключи, деньги, телефон, смотрится в зеркало и кивает своему отражению.  
По дороге он и вправду попадает в пробку, с грустью думает, что, должно быть, Кагами уже давно сожрал все, что только было съедобно.  
– Небось, подарок искал, – с подозрением прищуривается Сацуки, когда он находит их столик в конце зала. Компания в полном сборе, две смутно знакомые подружки Сацуки называют свои имена, но Дайки даже не пытается их запомнить.  
– Неа, – качает головой Дайки и устраивается между Тецу и Кисе. – Я, между прочим, заранее побеспокоился, из интернета заказал.  
– Что, правда?   
– Правда.  
Дайки подтягивает к себе тарелку с чем-то круглым и цветным, похожим на кусочки раскрашенного пенопласта. Пробует и едва не давится – уж лучше бы это был пенопласт. Сидящий рядом Кисе сочувственно протягивает ему салфетку, и Дайки незаметно выплевывает странное угощение.  
– Что тут вообще можно есть? – вполголоса спрашивает он.  
– Торт ничего, – так же тихо отвечает Кисе. – Еще можно вон те, зеленые. Но красные не бери, дрянь.  
Дайки глубокомысленно кивает, оглядывается по сторонам, но Кагами нигде нет. Все о чем-то болтают, Кисе громко смеется, сидящий на другом конце стола Мурасакибара сосредоточенно поглощает все, до чего способен дотянуться, не вставая.   
– Привет.  
Дайки вздрагивает: Кагами сидит напротив и пьет сок. Он не выглядит раздраженным или обиженным. Дайки хмуро кивает и сосредотачивается на содержимом тарелки. Нежно-зеленые печенья оказываются на удивление приличными.  
На самом деле ему ужасно хочется спросить, какого черта Кагами не пришел на субботнюю игру, но Дайки держится, не выяснять же отношения при всех.  
Он едва не давится печеньем, Кисе хлопает его по спине.  
«Выяснять отношения»? Серьезно?  
Дайки ловит на себе внимательный взгляд, хмурится: он злится на Кагами, злится на себя. Положение спасает Сацуки, которая хлопает в ладони, привлекая внимание.  
– Подарки! – Возбужденно объявляет она.  
Первым встает Мидорима, в его по обыкновению забинтованных пальцах сверток, обернутый темно-зеленой бумагой с золотой лентой. Привычным жестом он поправляет очки, откашливается и начинает:  
– Проанализировав гороскоп на этот и грядущий год, а также положение планет во время твоего рождения, я пришел к выводу, что в связи с низкой активностью Венеры женская энергетика твоего знака пойдет на спад, поэтому наилучшим подарком является…  
Дайки зевает до хруста в челюсти, ему даже нет нужды дослушивать окончание нудной речи, он и так знает, что подарок Мидоримы – нечто настолько ужасное, что его даже нельзя будет передарить какой-нибудь престарелой родственнице на новый год. Он тянется через стол за миской чего-то желеобразного, но вздрагивает от удара в голень.  
– Только не это, – суфлерским шепотом говорит Кагами.  
Дайки трет ногу, завтра там будет шикарный синяк. Он хочет пнуть Кагами в ответ, но рискует попасть в одну из подружек Сацуки – та увлеченно строит глазки Мурасакибаре, но он игнорирует ее, отдавая предпочтение остаткам торта.   
– По вкусу просто пиздец, – соглашается Кисе.  
– Да? А мне нравится, – Тецу берет миску и щедро кладет себе на тарелку пару ложек. – Напоминает зубную пасту и кисель.  
– Совет вам да любовь, – хмыкает Дайки. – Тебе наверняка по вкусу и стряпня Сацуки?  
Тецу пожимает плечами и отправляет в рот желе, судя по всему, он демократично пытается избежать разговора о кулинарных талантах избранницы.   
Дайки прячет ухмылку.  
Мидорима, наконец, замолкает, и сонное оцепенение, царившее за столом, спадает, все с затаенным ехидством смотрят на Сацуки, разворачивающую подарок.  
Дайки вытягивает голову и видит в руках подруги что-то удлиненное, буро-коричневое, со странным рельефом и набалдашником со множеством пупырышек.  
– О, какая прелесть, это же… женщина?  
Мидорима важно кивает и поправляет очки.  
– Верно, а если быть точнее, то точная копия знаменитой Палеолитической Венеры, датируемой двадцать четвертым веком до нашей эры, отдельные специалисты отождествляют ее с Матерью-Землей, хтонической богиней плодородия.   
– М-м… Спасибо, это очень необычный подарок, – улыбается порозовевшая Сацуки. – Полагаю, моя э-э… женская энергетика теперь будет в порядке.  
Следом дарят подарки подружки Сацуки, Дайки даже не слушает их, лишь толкает Тецу в бок.  
– Пст! Дай-ка мне эту Венеру.  
Тецу передает ему статуэтку.  
Она оказывается тяжелее, чем выглядит, видимо, натуральный камень, а еще – шершавей и уродливей. Дайки вертит ее в руках, пытаясь увидеть здесь Венеру, но все, что предстает перед глазами – абстрактное нечто с огромными грудями, круглым животом и головой-набалдашником с полным отсутствием черт лица. Единственное, в чем скульптор отличился – это в детализировании отдельных органов: половые губы у «Венеры» изображены удивительно подробно.  
– Потрясающе, – только и может, что сказать Дайки, разглядывая мощные бедра и уплощенные ягодицы. – Хорошо, что с двадцать четвертого века до нашей эры порнография шагнула вперед. Иначе пришлось бы дрочить на такое.  
– Дай посмотреть, – просит Кагами.  
Дайки протягивает ему фигурку через стол, их пальцы на секунду сталкиваются. Прикосновение кажется обжигающим, словно окунул подушечки в кипяток. Дайки борется с желанием отдернуть руку. Кагами, кажется, испытывает то же самое.  
Мурасакибара преподносит набор шоколада в виде шахмат, Дайки даже отсюда видно, что у «коня» из белого шоколада откушена голова. Кагами дарит комплект дисков о баскетболе. Кисе, как всегда, в своем репертуаре – огромный букет лилий и что-то в конверте с надписью «СПА-салон». Судя по тому, как взвизгивает Сацуки и кидается к дарителю на шею, это «что-то» крайне котируется в мире женщин и парней вроде Кисе.  
Дайки с грустью думает, что было бы логичнее, если бы из всех них на мужиков вставало именно у Кисе, вон у него даже сережка есть. Но жизнь далека от логики.  
– Дай-кун, твоя очередь.  
Дайки встает, прочищает горло и старается не заржать.  
– Все мы знаем, что ты отвратительного готовишь. Ты даже чертовы лимоны не режешь.  
Сацуки возмущенно краснеет и поджимает губы, но не спорит: против правды-матки не попрешь.  
– Поэтому из сочувствия к Тецу и из опасения, что, сидя на диете, он так никогда и не вырастет, я дарю тебе это.  
Сацуки вытаскивает из пакета книгу.  
– «Кулинария для чайников или сто и один рецепт, как приготовить еду и не спалить кухню»?   
– Угу, там даже диск в комплекте идет, ведущая ничего такая, – Дайки очерчивает перед грудью это самое «ничего».   
Сацуки выглядит так, как будто еще слово, и она метнет книгу прямо Дайки в лоб.  
– Ладно-ладно, не злись! Это правда хорошая книга, я полдня отзывы на сайте читал, выбирал, а потом ждал, когда придет, за доставку содрали, будто из Антарктиды везли. Представь, даже у меня получилось приготовить по ней рагу.  
Сацуки удивленно вскидывает брови и недоверчиво косится на книжку, пролистывает ее мельком. Кажется, Дайки удалось быть убедительным.  
– Ты и вправду что-то по ней готовил? – спрашивает Кагами, наклоняясь вперед.  
Дайки трет глаза, ухмыляется.  
– Неа, только смотрел на сиськастую ведущую.  
Кагами закатывает глаза, а потом вдруг прищуривается.  
– Ты что… плачешь?  
Дайки снова трет глаза – на пальцах остается влага, шмыгает носом. Черт, он и забыл, что у него аллергия на лилии!  
Дайки оглушительно чихает.  
– Возьми, – Кагами протягивает ему салфетку.  
Дайки хочет было сказать что-то насчет его джентльменских качеств, но вместо этого просто кивает и сморкается, растирает по лицу слезы, а потом ловит в зеркальной панели отделки свое отражение: заплаканные глаза и опухший нос не придают ему мужественности.  
Он встает из-за стола и уходит в туалет.  
Умывшись и проведя влажными ладонями по волосам, он смотрит в зеркало и вздрагивает: Кагами стоит прямо за его спиной.  
– Чего надо? – спрашивает Дайки, не оборачиваясь, лишь впиваясь пальцами в край раковины.  
Кагами хмурится, отчего на его переносице проступают глубокие линии.   
– Ты всегда решаешь проблемы, просто сбегая от них?  
Дайки застывает, он хочет сказать «нет», развернуться, ударить, ответить что-то насмешливое и едкое, но отчего-то не двигается. Лишь смотрит в глаза отражению Кагами.  
Молчание затягивается, а потом Кагами делает шаг вперед и Дайки вздрагивает – горячее дыхание опаляет коротко остриженный затылок и шею, отчего по спине ползут мурашки, а волоски на руках поднимаются дыбом.  
– Ты идиот, – влажно и жарко выдыхает Кагами прямо в ухо Дайки.  
– Заткнись.  
Но заткнуться приходится самому, потому что Кагами вдруг прижимается к нему вплотную, толкает вперед, притискивая к раковине, обхватывает поперек талии одной рукой, а другую кладет на бедро. Чужие ладони жгутся раскаленными углями, еще чуть-чуть – и запахнет паленой плотью.  
Дайки закусывает щеку изнутри, переживая момент острого возбуждения, боль в паху из приятной превращается в мучительную.  
– Ты охренел? Мы же в сортире!.. – начинает было Дайки, но замолкает. Его голос звучит как стон. Кого он хочет обмануть?  
– Ты – инфантильный придурок, – все так же вкрадчиво шепчет Кагами. – Я не знаю, какого черта ты тормозишь, но я знаю кое-что другое: твой любимый цвет – белый, еда – рис карри, ты болеешь за «Лейкерс», сколько себя помнишь, а от газировки рыгаешь хуже, чем та девчонка из видео на ютубе. А еще у тебя колени дрожат, стоит только поцеловать в шею или сгиб руки, а если полизать тебе между пальцами…  
Дайки сглатывает, выдыхает шумно и резко, всей спиной чувствуя жар навалившегося Кагами.  
– Очнись, Дайки, мы встречаемся, потому что, если задуматься, ты знаешь обо мне не меньше. И я уже задолбался ждать, когда до тебя дойдет, что я…  
Дверь открывается, на пороге – Тецу.  
Дайки рывком выворачивается, теперь они стоят лицом к лицу, Кагами фатально серьезен, Тецу коротко хмыкает и выходит.  
– Бля-ять, – только и может выдохнуть Дайки.  
– А то Куроко не знал, – пожимает плечами Кагами.  
Дайки нечего возразить.  
Кагами ловит его за пряжку ремня и утягивает в одну из открытых кабинок, щелкает замок. Слишком мало места. Слишком много Кагами.  
Дайки едва может держать себя в руках, волна чужого запаха окутывает его с ног до головы, звук собственного дыхания похож на рокот прибоя.  
– Ты больше не сбежишь, понял?  
Дайки открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но не издает ни звука: Кагами прав, он больше не сбежит.  
Чужие губы мягкие и горячие, язык сладковатый, гибкий, нежный, а ладони, скользящие под рубашкой – сущий наждак, у него и самого такие от постоянной работы с мячом.  
Кагами толкает его к стене, прижимает так сильно, что сбивается дыхание, трется бедрами, чувствительно проезжаясь по члену под джинсами.   
Дайки хватает только на то, чтобы выдохнуть в перерывах между поцелуями:  
– К-кагами, твою мать… не здесь же.  
Кагами смотрит внимательно, остро, почти зло, а потом говорит с отчетливым акцентом, который прорезается у него изредка от волнения:  
– Здесь. Сейчас.  
Дайки закрывает глаза и чувствует, как шею обжигает поцелуй-укус. В эту секунду у него окончательно срывает резьбу.  
Здесь.  
Сейчас.  
И плевать на то, что это сортир кафе-мороженого. Плевать, что их отсутствие за столом точно заметят. Плевать.  
Потому что жесткие пальцы, мокрые от слюны, уже ныряют за резинку трусов, потому что Кагами выглядит так, словно умрет, если Дайки не ответит ему взаимностью.  
И Дайки отвечает.  
Они дрочат друг другу жестко, яростно, почти на сухую.  
Это больно, это безумно хорошо.  
Дайки кончает первым – толкается бедрами навстречу крепкому кулаку, бьется затылком о стену и двумя длинными струями пачкает чужую руку. Несколько капель попадает на футболку Кагами: белое на красном отпечатывается в мозгу, словно протекторы шин в свежем, еще мягком асфальте.  
Кагами тоже близок к финалу, Дайки сжимает пальцы крепче, целует мокрый от пота висок и шепчет:  
– Давай же…  
Кагами что-то стонет на английском, крупно вздрагивает, утыкается носом ему в шею. От прикосновения щекотно, но Дайки не отстраняется, только осторожно поглаживает подушечкой пальца обмякающий член.   
От ощущения чужой спермы на пальцах совсем не мерзко, просто теплая, вязкая влага, точно такая же, как его собственная. И Кагами не выглядит неприятным, нет того чувства после оргазма, когда хочется быстро одеться и свалить куда подальше. Скорее наоборот: растрепанный, красный, с распухшими губами, Кагами сейчас кажется почти… трогательным.  
В груди ширится, распирая ребра, странное чувство, словно защемило что-то сладко и теперь не отпускает.  
Кагами целует его: просто губы к губам, тихий выдох.  
– Ты не гей, Дайки. Но мы оба крепко влипли.  
Дайки отстраняется, понимая, что время пришло.  
– Да, мы влипли. Мы...   
Кагами вскидывает брови, Дайки жмурится, чтобы не видеть его глаз и скороговоркой заканчивает фразу:  
– … встречаемся.  
Наступает молчание. Дайки открывает глаза.  
– Добро пожаловать во взрослую жизнь, Аомине Дайки.  
– Заткнись!..


End file.
